Placements de produit (One-Shot)
by Melancholicat
Summary: Cartman a trouvé le moyen idéal pour que lui et les autres se fassent de l'argent facile: les publicités. Alors que Stan a des problèmes avec l'alcool, lui, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman et Butters tenterons par tous les moyens d'exploiter la publicité. Kyle se rend petit à petit compte de l'urgence du problème de Stan, et que son amour pour lui est frappant. /Style/ - yaoi, Humour.


**Placements de produits.**

 _Disclaimer_

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, aucun d'entre eux ! :P

Je vous remercie d'avoir cliquer sur cette fiction ! Vraiment ! Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser une review, ça fait souvent ma journée!

 _Alorrs_ **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT: YAOI!**

 **Couples:** ( **Stan** x **Kyle** ) et peut être un peu de ( **Cartman** x **Kenny** ) en fond, je ne suis pas trop convaincu de pouvoir dire ça par contre,

comme c'est très léger.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _P.s: C'est mon premier écrit sur South Park, soyez gentillets !_

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Et Kenny étaient assis sur le lit aux draps verts, Cartman devant eux, faisait des allez-retours excités. Stan leva un peu la tête en prenant une longue gorgée d'une cannette de bière qu'il avait entre les mains, malgré la moue dégoutée de Kyle à ses côtés qu'il ne remarqua, de toutes façons, même pas. Il demanda:

\- Bon Cartman, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?

\- Les mecs, vous n'allez pas le croire ! J'ai trouvé la façon la plus cool au monde pour se faire du fric, je vous jure ça déchire !

\- Bah allez crache le morceau Cartman, lanca Kyle assis aux cotés de Stan, qui en profite pour reprendre une lapée de sa boisson amère.

\- Okay okay okay, mais je vous le promet ça troue le cul ! Alors... Est-ce que vous saviez... Que vous pouviez être payer pour... Porter des vêtements et bouffer des chips !?

\- Mhpmhmhphfmh mhphf mhph, lanca Kenny avec assurance.

\- C'est de la merde ton idée Cartman, c'est pas possible ça. dit Stan.

\- Non non non les gars, ça existe ! Ça s'appelle des : Placements publicitaires. Cartman avait prononcé ces derniers mots en agitant les mains dans les airs, mimant un arc-en-ciel que lui seul pouvait voir, le regard sérieux.

\- Des placements de produits ? questionne Kyle.

\- Ouais, en gros tu porte une veste avec " Nique " écrit dessus, et la marque t'envoie de l'argent tous les mois ! Tu peux aussi te filmer mettre du maquillage, manger uniquement un truc pendant super longtemps et tu te fais payer ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

\- Mphmm mhmmp mphmnm

Kyle rebondit sur cet argument très pertinent.

\- Kenny a raison vieux, moi j'ai pas envie de me mettre du maquillage sur la figure, alors qui ?

Les trois garçons se tournent vers stan d'un mouvement unique. Celui-ci marque un bref silence.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai été gothique que je sais me maquiller, oubliez ça les mecs.

Cartman reprit la parole d'une voix dramatiquement grave:

\- Bon, alors je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution... Les mecs, vous êtes prêts ? le plan "Bientot Incroyablement Très Eblouissant"... Commence.

 _(Nos héros_

 _ont largement eu_

 _le temps de se rendre_

 _chez Butters à pieds,_

 _Pendant que_

 _vous lisiez ces lignes_

 _sans leur porter attention.)_

Stan frappa trois coup secs sur la porte blanche de chez Butters. Quelques secondes tiquèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite tête blonde du garçon.

\- Oh, Salut les copains, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Butters, il faut que tu fasses des tuto mark-up sur youtube !

\- Des quou-ouaah! fit Butters alors qu'il se faisait poussé par les quatres garçons qui entrèrent chez lui. Cartman monta les escaliers d'un pas pressé, le souffle très irrégulier par tant de sport. Il envoya quand même entre deux respirations, au beau milieu des marches:

\- Allez grouille toi sale con ! Et prend le maquillage de ta daronne !

\- O-okay... dit Butters, débousollé et vraiment peu rassuré en suivant les autres qui montaient déjà derrière Cartman.

Sur le canapé, monsieur et madame Stotch étaient sidérés. Une seconde passa sans que rien ne se passe, ils restaient simplement là, la bouche grande ouverte, à fixer le vide sans rien comprendre. On entendit une mouche voler tant c'était silencieux, on la voyait décrire de larges cercles sans que ni l'un ni l'autre des parents ne réagisse. Puis elle alla se poser sur la langue de monsieur Stotch, qui l'avala par mégarde. Ainsi naquit l'expression " Avaler une mouche ".

Pendant ce temps au second étage, Les garçons étaient derrière le téléphone de Cartman, qui filmait Butters appliquer de l'eye-liner sur ses lèvres, tout en faisant des bruits bizarres.

\- N'oublie pas de nommer les marques hein, chuchota Kyle.

\- Oui, oui.

Aussitôt filmé, aussitôt la vidéo fut mise en ligne sur le même compte youtube où ils avaient postés la vidéo où on voyait Butters chanter " J'ai dis quoi quoi, dans mes fesses ", qui avait déjà plus de trente-trois millions de vue. Ils rigolèrent un bon coup dessus, puis quittèrent le domicile en passant devant les parents de Butters, toujours paralysés. Lorsque Butters descendit, il alla les voir timidement.

\- Heu.. Papa ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que

\- Butters, tu es PUNI.

\- Ooh, crotte de zut !

* * *

Quelque jours se sont écoulés depuis la vidéo mark-up de Butters, qui avait déjà atteint un million de vues ! Tous les enfants à l'école l'avaient vue, et Butters à même eu droit à un nouveau surnom: Caitlyn Jenner. Cartman, Kyle, Stan et Kenny se trouvaient à l'extérieur, sur un bord de rue, bien adossés contre le mur du Gunshop de Jimbo. Ils portaient tous des vêtements avec des noms de marques ou d'entreprises. Stan par exemple, portait une veste d'un rouge éclatant où on pouvait y voir les logo de "Nique","pumba" et des chaussures "Vannes".

Cartman sépara le groupe en deux pour arpenter la ville et bien montrer les marques partout, il partirait avec Kenny, et Kyle avec Stan. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Kyle, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être avec Cartman, comme pour changer. Ils se laissèrent, Cartman prenant à gauche et Kyle à droite, prévoyant tourner vers l'église un peu plus loin.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher, son truc de publicité, Stan ?

\- Je sais pas vieux, mais bon, si on peut se faire quelques sous ça m'arrangerait car je pourrais pas voler de l'alcool à mes parents encore très longtemps. fit Stan tout en baissant la tête pour sortir un flacon de sa poche, le déboucher et s'en faire un shooter qu'il avala d'une traite.

\- Stan ! Tu m'avais dis que tu réduirais cette merde !

\- J'peux pas Kyle, c'est juste que tout est tellement merdique, et avec ça, tout va mieux... Et puis, ça réchauffe, il fait tout le temps froid dans cette ville de merde.

Kyle tendit la main dans sa direction, arrêtant de marcher soudainement. Stan se retourna et vit le regard noir de son ami alors que quelques flocons de neige venaient s'écraser doucement sur ses épaules pour y fondre immédiatement.

\- Donne moi ton flacon, Stan. C'est pour ton bien mec. Tu es entrain de t'empoisonner pour apprécier la vie, et je ne trouve pas ça très sain.

Stan baissa les yeux en hésitant, puis les releva pour regarder une seconde fois ceux de Kyle. Ils étaient verts, et très beaux. Mais surtout très en colère. Il abandonna et lui déposa la flasque de Whisky dans la main. Le roux la mis dans sa poche en souriant.

\- T'as fais le bon choix Stan, merci.

Marsh grogna et ils continuèrent leur marche vers l'église.

Pendant ce temps, Cartman et Kenny continuèrent leur chemin, le gros se pavanant en parlant de ses marques à tous les passants qu'il croisait.

\- Hey, t'as vu ma casquette ? Tu en aurais besoin vu tes cheveux ! Ah, Kenny tu as vue cette fille ? Regarde son pull, c'est même pas un pull addidos, quelle ringarde hein ?

La femme s'en alla, choquée.

\- Aaah, ça fait du bien d'être vivant Ken. Oh, attend, j'ai un appel.

Cartman sortit un portable et décrocha.

\- Oui, qui c'est ? Uh-huh. Oh ouais ? bah JE VOUS BAISE AUSSI. Non. non, Non là vous me brisez vraiment les couilles. vous me brisez les couilles monsieur. Vraiment. D'accord. passez une bonne journée.

Il raccrocha puis se retourna vers son compagnon:

\- Kenny, Tu connais la boisson énergisante "Monaster" ?

\- Hmpfhmhm hmphmm

\- T'as envie de faire des truc dangereux pour du fric ?

\- Mmhmm

\- Alors c'est parfait...

* * *

Alors que Kyle et Stan passaient devant l'église, une musique agressante se fit entendre de plus en plus fort, et juste quand ils allaient la dépasser, le brun se fit interpeller.

"Eh, Marsh."

Les deux garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers la gauche, reconnaissant adossés aux murs de pierre de l'édiffice les gothiques. Ils s'approchèrent. Le grand prit la parole en tirant sur une clope, il était assis nonchalament à même le sol.

\- Bah putain, si je l'aurais cru. Je savais que t'avais changé Raven, mais de là à t'habiller avec des marques comme un pigeon.

\- Ta gueule Michael, moi au moins je me fais du fric, je reste pas là à glander pour rien. Rétorqua Stan.

Kyle défendit également son meilleur ami en lançant:

\- Ouais, et de toutes façons qu'est-ce que des gothiques font à une église, ça ne fait même pas de sens.

Pete, un Gothique aux cheveux noirs et rouges souffla une fumée blanche tout en replaçant sa mèche, puis parla d'une voix érraillée:

\- Putain les conformistes comprennent vraiment rien, c'est de l'ironie satirique bordel de merde.

\- Ouais, c'est logique pour des gothiques d'être ici, informa Stan au rouquin, qui se sentit immédiatement stupide.

Michael reprit la parole:

\- Tiens, fit-il en lançant un cahier noir sortant de sous son manteau. C'est ton journal, tu l'avais laissé chez Henrietta.

Stan devint instantanément plus rouge que sa veste, butant dans ses mots, visiblement nerveux.

\- E-est-ce que ...

Le plus petit des gothiques répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Oui, nous l'avons lu. Alors nous fait pas chier et casses-toi, sale poser.

Stan se retourna et continua son chemin, Kyle le suivit au talons en quelques secondes.

\- Mec je te jure ces gothiques, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour faire chier les autres, je comprendrais jamais. Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sur ? Ils ont quand même lu ton journal, je comprendrais si...

\- Donne moi mon flacon, Kyle.

\- Stan...

\- S'il te plaît.

Kyle ne réagit pas, il fixa le sol en avançant, les mains dans les poches.

\- Kyle putain! fit Stan tout en forçant la main de son ami à sortir de son manteau, prenant par la même occasion son précieux liquide. Il en pris une gorgée et laissa la bouteille ouverte dans sa main.

\- Rentrons. décida le brun sur le champ.

* * *

À la cantine, les enfants sont tous assis à la même table, même Butters qui a l'habitude d'être mis à part. Cartman continua son annonce:

\- Les gars, on a notre premier chèque !

\- Trop bien, et ça nous fais combien ?

\- Rien pour toi, le juif.

\- Ta gueule et dis nous Cartman, rétorqua Stan qui pour une fois n'avait pas d'alcool sous la main.

\- Bon okay, okay. Le gars, on a tous dix dollars !

Les quatre garçons crièrent de joie.

Cartman rigola puis ajouta:

\- Eh les gars, regardez regardez, on m'a payer cinq cent dollars pour ça.

Le gros se mit debout sur son siège, fit dos à ses camarades et baisa ses pantalons, découvrant un tattouage commercial sur sa fesse droite.

\- Putain, ça ne t'as pas fait mal ? demanda Kyle.

\- Bah non, connard de juif, c'est que du gras sur les fesses, retorqua Eric en se r'habillant. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, écoutez moi bien les gars. Lundi soir, on va aller taguer un logo sur le Citywok ! On aura tous vingt dollars pour ça !

Cette fois, tous sauf Kyle manifestèrent leur joie.

\- Cartman, c'est pas illégal ça ?

\- Sérieusement Kyle ? Sérieusement ? Qui s'intéresse au Citywok, Kyle ? Fais le pour l'argent, je sais que tu ne peux pas y résister.

\- Cart-

Kyle se fit couper quand Eric lui mit un dix dollars dans la bouche, il distribua alors le reste de l'argent aux autres. Kenny sortit une énorme liasse de billets où il y glissa le sien.

\- Putain Kenny, mais comment t'as eu tout ça ? demanda Stan, franchement étonné.

\- Mphmhm mhmmmhm mhnm mmh

\- Ouais les gars, la marque Monaster m'a contacté pour un contrat. Il avait juste à avaler dix huit aiguilles et se filmer pour cent dollars ! Forcément je prend 20 pourcent.

Stan protesta:

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est merdique, ça ! Pourquoi nous on a pas de contrat avec Monaster !

\- Calme toi Stan, tenta Kyle.

\- Mais non j'me calme pas ! C'est de la merde ça ! Cartman, lundi soir les vingt billets de Kenny ils sont à nous, clair ? C'est pas parce qu'il est prêt à tout pour du fric qu'il a le droit de nous doubler comme ça !

Kenny se releva, visiblement en colère, blasphamérant des choses inaudibles.

\- Répètes ça mec ? Répètes ça ?

Stan se leva aussi, les bras écartés le long de son corps. La tension montait.

\- Mphhmhm hmph !

Kyle s'interposa:

\- Stan, assied toi!

Kenny passa par dessus la table d'un bond et colla un coup puissant sur la machoire de Stan, qui se rattrapa sur la table derrière lui. Le coup était dur et le mouvement imprévisiblement rapide. Son égo froissé, le brun essuya le peu de sang qu'il avait sur la bouche d'un revers de main et, l'adrénaline aidant, sauta sur son assaillant. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups au sol alors que les élèves autours commençaient à faire un cercle.

\- Vas-y kenny ! Casses lui la gueule ! Hurla une fille que Stan cru être Wendy, mais incertain à cause de la cohue ambiante. Cette idée lui remis par contre très rapidement les idées en place et il mit un coup sous le menton du blond si puissant qu'il s'effondra sur le dos. Stan se releva, triomphant mais très amoché, sa tête lui tournait quand Kyle le prit par les épaules, essayant d'attraper son regard.

\- Stan, ça va ? Stan ? Tu m'entend ?

Il était incapable de répondre, et losque le conseiller Mckay entra, il s'effondra comme une buche dans les bras de son ami qui le soutenu. Kyle baissa les yeux et jeta un regard de dégout sur Kenny, puis entreprit de porter son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lundi soir était venu. Kyle et Stan n'avaient plus reparlé de Kenny, ni ne l'avaient vu d'ailleurs. Eric leur avait dit qu'il préférait travailler en solo maintenant, et qu'il faisait de gros contrats pour faire des trucs risqués. Un joli oeil au beurre noir était resté comme marques du combat que Marsh avait mené, Kenny quant à lui s'en était sortis avec quelques bleus seulement. Ils n'étaient que trois, derrière le restaurant illuminé uniquement par un lampadaire de rue un peu éloigné. Butters ayant été puni, il ne pouvait pas venir. Cartman avait apporté les bombes de peinture rouge, et en avait passé une à Stan et Kyle. Ce dernier s'exprima alors que le gros lui donnait.

\- Cartman, je ne suis vraiment pas certain à propos de ça.

\- Oh allez, fais le juste Kyle, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du sable dans le vagin encore une fois !

\- C'est illégal Cartman, on pourrait avoir des ennuis à cause de ça.

Brofvloski se retourna vers son meilleur ami, pour chercher du soutien. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant:

\- C'est pas grave Kyle, personne ne mange au Citywok. Cartman a raison vieux.

Kyle bouillait de rage.

\- Mais bordel, vous ne comprennez pas que ce n'est pas à vous ? Et même, le simple fait de faire de l'argent sur les publicités est malhonnête et extrèmement facile, on vend notre image pour des sociétées de consommation et vous vous en fichez ?

Aucune réponse ne vint.

\- Oh, et puis merde. Va te faire foutre Cartman, on rentre. Allez viens Stan.

\- Kyle, c'est vingt dollars juste pour ça, fit Stan. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat...

\- Stan ! Tu ne vas PAS vandaliser un batiment.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon... Sinon je vais demander aux Gothiques de me dire ce qu'il y avait dans ton journal.

Stan vira au blanc, comme si la simple mention des gothiques avait su faire pâlir sa peau.

\- Kyle, t'es vraiment un enfoiré.

Stan jetta la bombe à peinture au sol avec rage et sortit son fameux flacon de whisky, il en tira une énorme lampée et s'étouffa légèrement en l'avalant. Puis il leur tourna le dos, s'éloignant avec sa bouteille à la main.

Cartman fit face à Kyle qui regardait son ami s'en aller, désemparé.

\- Oh, cool KYLE, merci KYLE de tout avoir gâcher ! Au moins Kenny, lui, il suit le plan.

\- Oh, va te faire foutre gros lard. Tu penses que d'avoir de l'argent fait de toi quelqu'un d'important ? Tout le monde te déteste à cause de ces trucs là, de toutes ces manipulation que tu fais, personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera jamais Eric, alors va t'amuser avec tes marques et tes contrats, et reste SEUL.

Kyle partit en courant, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. Ou était-ce seulement de la rage?

* * *

Butters était là, couché sur son lit. Fixant le plafond. Il aurait bien été lire les commentaires de ses Tutoriel " Mark-up ", mais il était puni. Pas d'ordinateur, pas d'internet. Ah, elle était belle, l'époque où il était vampire, quand il y pense. Être impunissable. Mais ce n'était plus que fantaisies, car les Gothiques avaient brulés le repaire des vampires: Le Hot Topic. Il entendit soudainement frapper à sa fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Un corbeau ? Il était tout de même au deuxième étage.

Le blond se releva et ouvrit les volets pour voir l'extérieur, et ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter: Cartman était là, accroché à une échelle.

\- Butters. Ouvre. Moi. La. Fenêtre.

\- Oh ! Heu, oui Eric ! Pardon Eric !

Cartman entra difficilement, puis tira la chaise du bureau devant lui sans rien demander, il s'y assied et fais face à Butters.

\- Mec, tes tutoriels marchent à merveille. J'ai déjà commencé la monétisation et les commentaires sont excellents, tu fais rire tout le monde. Alors tiens.

le brun tendit un billet de 10 % devant lui.

\- Tu as droit à dix pourcent des revenus générés par ta chaine. Je prend les quatre vingt dix autres.

\- Quatre vingt dix !? s'indigna Butters.

\- Écoute moi Butters, si ce n'était pas de moi tu n'aurais JAMAIS fais ces tutoriels, alors soit tu prend tes PUTAINS DE DIX POURCENT, SOIT TU TE CASSE, PIGÉ ?

La voix du père du blondinet désormait effrayé s'éleva du sol.

\- Butters ? À qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Le garçon semblait désemparé, il avait les yeux d'une proie.

\- P-personne papa, je me grondais moi-même !

\- C'est très bien, fils.

Cartman fouillat dans ses poches et en sortis un tas de produits dont il ne connaissait probablement rien.

\- C'est nos partenariats. Je veux que tu fasses une vidéo sur chacun d'eux, pour demain.

\- M-mais Eric, il est déjà onze heures !

\- C'EST PAS MON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME BUTTERS, MERDE.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur Stephen Stotch, furieux. Il regarda rapidement la pièce, mais Cartman avait déjà disparu.

\- Butters, est-ce que tu t'engueulais encore tout seul ?

\- Heu... Bah... Oui papa...

\- Et bien fils, tu es DOUBLEMENT PUNI. Interdiction de parler.

\- Bordel de merde!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que personne n'avait vu Stan à l'école, et personne ne semblait savoir où il était. Kyle était assis sur une balançoire, seul. Il sentait très mal en repassant dans son esprit les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Depuis il avait voulut s'excuser, car Stan était son meilleur ami, et ce depuis toujours... Leur lien était très, très spécial. Il n'avait jamais eu de lien aussi fort avec personne d'autre, à un tel point que parfois il lui suffisait de penser à ses cheveux rebelles, sa bouille mécontente ou encore aux bracelets d'amitiés qu'ils s'étaient fait et qu'ils portaient à la cheville pour que personne ne le sache, pour lui redonner instantannément la joie de vivre et le sourire. Non, Kyle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre Stan, tout mais pas ça. Pourtant c'était ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Où était-il ? Il avait demandé à tout le monde, même Wendy ne savait pas. Elle qui clamait haut et fort le connaitre par coeur alors qu'elle ne pouvais même pas citer son film préféré ou sa chanson favorite.

Soudain, Butters passa devant lui, visiblement furax, ce qui n'était pas commun pour le gentil garçon qu'il avait toujours l'aire d'être.

\- Hey, Butters, ça va pas ?

\- Non, non ça ne va pas Kyle ! Ça ne va pas parceque Toi, Cartman et tous les autres vous servez de moi comme d'une machine à pognon Kyle ! Et maintenant je suis doublement puni pour deux fois plus de temps à cause de vous !

\- Woah, calmes toi Butters, On a tous laissé Cartman à cause de ça, et je te jure on y est pour rien.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre Kyle ! Si seulement les gothiques n'avaient pas brulé le Hot Topic, j'aurais pu redevenir impunissable !

\- Attend, Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? fit Kyle en redressant la tête de surprise.

\- Je pourrais devenir impunissable.

\- Non, avant ça. insista Kyle.

\- Si seulement les gothiques...

\- C'est ça ! LES GOTHIQUES !

Stan sauta de sa ballançoire d'un seul bond, tout excité et partis en courant. Il cria tout de même des remerçiements à Butters.

\- M'ouais, c'est ça...

* * *

\- Alors, ça veut dire que vous savez où Stan peut être ?

Henrietta répondit:

\- De ce que je sais, il avait toujours l'habitue de trainer près du vieux cimetière, quand il était trop triste ou déprimé. Il dormait dans le parc à coté si il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Pete se mit à rigoler en fond, ce qui énerva Kyle.

\- Quoi, t'as un problème toi la fraise ?

l'interpellé donna un coup de mèche nonchalant en expirant.

\- y'a pas de problème, c'est juste que vous me faites rires avec vos histoire de couple conformistes.

\- CE NE SONT PAS DES HISTOIRES DE COUPLE ! explosa Kyle, ne pouvant se contenir.

\- Alors tu sais pas ? questionna Henrietta d'une voix cadaverique. Pourtant ça devrait être évident que Raven est amoureux de toi, Brofvloski. Il ne parlait que de toi dans son journal.

La surprise figea le garçon sur place.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

Le petit gothique récita alors, comme si il avait appris par coeur:

\- "Les bracelets d'amitié que Kyle et moi avons fait sont merveilleux, il me suffit d'y penser pour que mon coeur batte pour deux. Je crois que je suis amoureux. "

Les pensées fulminèrent dans l'esprit du petit juif, plus rapidement que la lumière, des millions de questions et de réponses se mélangeaient au même moment. Mais un seul fait ressortait parmis tous les autres: Stan était amoureux de lui. Et ça le fit sourire. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Kyle avait un sourire de parfait idiot collé au visage. Puis ça lui revient: Le cimetière ! Sans même ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, Stan se retourna, prêt à déguerpir quand il fut retenu par la voix de Michael, le grand gothique.

\- Ça ne te dérrange pas plus que ça, que tout le monde le sache ?

\- Je m'en fiche du monde. Je les baise.

Puis Kyle s'enfuit au pas de course, laissant des traces peu profondes dans la neige. Le grand gothique se r'assit en murmurant:

\- Il ferait un sacré bon gothique.

Les autres approuvèrent.

Kyle passa devant Butters et Cartman comme une balle, sans jamais s'arrêter.

"Sale juif" pensa le gros.

\- Bon, Donnes moi les vidéos Butters. Et je les veux tous.

\- Non, Eric.

\- Butters, on en a déjà discuté.

\- Non, on a pas discuté Cartman ! Tu as tout décidé tout seul, et c'est ce que tu as toujours fais ! je m'en fiche de tes vidéos, je m'en fiche de tes placements de produits et surtout je m'en fiche de TOI. Ne viens plus jamais me parler, tu ne mérites même pas ça.

\- Butters, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas !?

\- Parce que je suis plus cool que toi, Butt. C'est tout.

\- Eh bien peut-être que tu es plus cool que moi, Eric, mais moi, tous mes amis ne me fuient pas car je suis toxique. Tu es toxique. Maintenant dégage!

Butters poussa brusquement le gros qui s'écroula au sol. Des murmures commencèrent à émmerger d'un peu partout.

"c'est butters ?" "Il a poussé Cartman !" "Ouah, il est vachement cool !"

Cartman était au sol, gelé et mouillé alors que tout le monde commençait à se moquer de lui. Il voulait crier " Ne riez pas ! Ne riez pas, je suis plus fort que vous tous ! Je ne suis... JE NE SUIS PAS MINABLE ! " mais il ne pouvait pas parler à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient. Butters tourna les talons, le laissant seul. " Comme j'ai toujours été ".

* * *

Il était là, étalé devant une tombe. Comme si il était mort, mais il respirait. Le soleil se couchait, cachant la moitié de sa lumière orangée derrière la cime des arbes auxquels Kyle faisait dos. De magnifiques effets de lumières éclairaient le cimetière entier, lui donnant un air presque religieux.

\- Stan !

Pas de réponse.

\- Stan ! C'est moi !

Il courrut vers le garçon couché au sol en forme de crucifix, les bras écartés. Lorsque le roux arriva à son chevet, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Le brun entrouvrit les yeux et expira légèrement, son souffle créant un petit nuage de fumée dans l'air froid qui se dissipa presque immédiatement.

\- Stan... Ça va pas, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as mangé au moins ?

Le garçon fit signe que non, en bougeant à peine la tête. Kyle retint l'envie de le frapper. Lentement, le brun se releva, il était désormait assis et regardait son ami dans les yeux.

\- Kyle... Pourquoi.. Comment ?

Cette fois, la claque partie toute seule. La joue droite de Stan rougit légèrement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, surpris. Des larmes coulèrent abondament sur les joues du rouquin.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, Stan. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie à South park sans toi, ce serait bien trop triste, bien trop ennuyeux, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu devrais le savoir ! Stan... Je veux que tu arrête l'alcool, je veux que tu vive réellement. Je te promet qu'on trouvera une solution.

\- Non, Kyle, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas juste arrêter.

\- Pas facilement, mais je serais là. Je t'aiderais.

\- Tu m'aiderais ? Pff... Je ne mérite même pas ton aide.

\- Si... Si parce que... Parce que moi aussi je... Oh et puis merde! Je t'aime, Stan Marsh ! Et je sais que tu m'aime aussi !

Le visage livide du brun vira au rosée instantanément, tout son corps se redressa et on devinait son coeur qui battait à plus de quatre-vingt huit miles à l'heure.

* * *

Non, non c'était impossible. Cartman ne pouvait le croire. Il marchait dans la rue, en plein milieu. Il s'en fichait. Il composait un numéro. Celui de Kenny. Son vrai ami. Oui, c'était ça. Un vrai ami.

Un bip... Deux bip... Kenny décrocha.

\- Hmpmhm mhmm

Salua le garçon poliement.

\- Kenny ! Kenny mec ! T'es où ? Je dois te parler d'un truc, genre... Maintenant. Parler de... de... Marques.

\- Hmmpmpmmhm mmmhmph mhmmm

Stipula avec énergie le garçon.

\- Quoi ? Non mec, je m'en fiche de ton contrat avec Monaster !

\- Mhmmnmh mmnmphnmm

\- Comment ça un saut périeux ? Mec t'es où ?

\- mmphmn mnhm mnnmm

\- Bordel de merde Kenny mais t'es complètment cinglé ! Attend, j'arrive !

Cartman se mit à courir. Ce qui n'était pas chose courante. Mais il courait, pour lui, pour lui uniquement. Car Kenny était tout ce qui lui restait, et il devait lui parler. Il tourna une rue à la course, presque immédiatement une autre. jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive: L'hôtel de ville de South park. Un hotel de ville assez régulier, mis à part la petite modification à peine flagrante: un cerceau de flammes, une rampe et des pics éffilés de vingt mètres tout en bas. Une foule de gens énorme s'était massée pour voir ce fameux gamin rouler avec une planche à roulette, passer dans un cerceau de flammes et atterir de l'autre coté. Et il allait le faire, Cartman en était certain. Kenny était un mec comme ça, il aimait vivre dangereux.

" Et merde, où est-ce qu'il est ce connard " pensa le gros en essayant de se faufiler entre la foule incroyable. Il semblât même à Eric avoir vu le père de Kenny prendre des paris dans un coin, mais il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Aussitôt qu'il vit la petite forme s'avancer en haut de l'estrade, Cartman se mit à crier:

\- KENNY, FILS DE PUTE JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS SAUTER, ALORS RAMMÈNE TON CUL EN BAS ! LAISSES TOMBER, LA PUB C'EST DE LA MERDE !

Le garçon avait troqué son anorak orange contre une tenue de cuit marqué d'un énorme " M " vert, révélant ainsi son visage. Il ignora Eric, bien qu'il l'eut entendu pour sur. Le désespoir de Cartman s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit son seul et dernier ami s'élancer sur cette rampe de la mort. Il le vit glisser sur le bois comme si il flottait, puis s'élancer dans les airs pour vraiment s'envoler... Puis s'écraser sur les pics. Il fallait être réaliste. Cartman avait toujour, et sera toujours seul. C'est ce à quoi il pensait en regardant son dernier espoir se faire littéralement empaller.

Était-ce vraiment ça, sa vie ? Être seul ? Il était certainement un psychopathe, il était certainement différent des autres. La mort de Kenny ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Mais elle n'en était pas moins une preuve de sa solitude. Eric Cartman était-il minable ? Il se le demandait. Il ne voulait pas... Peut-être pouvait-il changer ? Mais comment... Était-il seulement trop tard ? Il se questionna ainsi longtemps. Sans réellement savoir où il allait, déambulant. Jusqu'à arriver dans un cimetière.

* * *

Sans que ni Kyle, ni Stan ne s'y attendent, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre. Comme attirés par des aimants. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour apprécier ce moment dont ils ignoraient jusque là l'idée même. Stan en était tout retourné. C'était chaud, c'était doux et agréable. Il n'était pas dégouté comme il l'avait été avec Wendy. Il n'avait pas envie de vomir, non, juste de rester là, et de fondre. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool dans son système qui faisait battre son coeur à cette cadence ? Non, assurément pas, il pouvait sentir celui de Kyle aussi. Et il battait encore plus rapidement que le sien. Kyle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son ami, tendrement, gardant les yeux fermés. Puis un bruit et une lumière vive se firent sentir par les deux garçons.

Ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux pour faire face aux quatre gothiques. Michael avait un appareil photo old-school dans les mains, l'air de s'en foutre, comme à son habitude. Sauf un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Déjà, il secouait l'image noire que la machine avait recrachée. le visage de Kyle et Stan étaient sans doute la définition de l'incompréhension, à ce moment précis. Stan tenta de parler...

\- Michae-e-el... Qu'e-Quoi ?

Henriette s'avança. Bah quoi ? C'est normal que des gothiques trainent dans un cimetière. C'est de l'ironie satirique, roh. Tous des ignorants.

Michael reprit la parole:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous t'aimons bien, Kyle Brofvloski. Et saches que si un jour tu souhaite devenir gothique, c'est quand tu veux. Quant à toi Raven... Tu as du chemin à faire, mais j'admire toujours ta désinvolte.

le grand laissa tomber la photo qui vola jusque dans les mains du roux. Il la trouvait magnifique.

Soudain, une ombre se dressa sur eux. C'était Cartman. Il avait un air de dépressif, mais en voyant ses anciens amis, il ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il leur envoya:

\- Putain, ils ont tués Kenny.

Stan et Kyle dirent d'une même voix surprise:

\- Espèces d'enfoirés !

FIN!

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, ou même, pas aimé, qui sait: n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Je vous aime ! Tchuuss**

 _P.P.S: ( Oui, le plan "_ **B** ientot **I** ncroyablement **T** rès **E** blouissant" _ça fait le plan BITE._

 _Il fallait s'y attendre, ça vient de Cartman quand même..._


End file.
